gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Resse
Resse is the main Antagonist in the story. He is a 2 year old Doberman that is trying to find his father's murderer. However, it is because of this he grew addicted to cruel behavior. Resse's Past When he was a small pup, his father's pack was invaded by "Devil Dogs" and he witnessed his father getting killed right in front of him. Then they attacked Resse, mutilating the left side of his head. Since then, he lived all alone. Resse in Ginga Kyyushi Gathering dogs He first appeared when he comfronted and killed Dash. His reason for his crime is unclear. But he soon began a killing spre since then. He hasnt been seen for some time but was found later with his pack trying to find out about his father's killer. Then for some unknown reason, he decided to travel to Ohu. However, his plan was flawed when he notices that he going to need more comrades if he is to succeed. So for most of the time, he travel around his homeland to gather up more dogs to make sure he survives on his journey. For Resse, if anyone denied him, they get killed. After a few weeks of "Dog Collecting", he decided it was time to go. That when he first meets Brone. At first, he asks him to join his pack. However, Brone refused. Almost immediently, Resse try's to kill him. But Brone gets the better of him, and manages to rip out his fangs. Resse couldn't fight right without his fangs, and he try's to retreat. But Brone knocks him unconchiouse. Resse later wakes up with in a vets office, implanted with Iron Teeth. Giving the nickname "Irontooth". After recovery, he continues to search for more dogs to continue his journey. First encounter While he was searching for more pack members, he heard word of a powerful dog that would work great for his pack. When he found him. The "Powerful dog" is actually a 1-month old puppy named Kyyushi. Resse grew very angry and attacked the young pup. But Kyyushi got the better of him and threw him against a tree. After seeing this, he try's to get Kyyushi to join his pack. But instead, he attacks Resse. And the Dobermin nearly gores his eye out, when kyyushi's owner came out and shot the dog in the leg. Resse then runs away. Traveling to Ohu After he gathers up some more dogs, he then decided to head on out to ohu. But he needed Kyyushi to join. So before he left, he found Kyyushi's home and killed the owners. Because he thought that getting rid of his owners, would make Kyyushi change his mind. But again, the pup attacks him, this time butting at his mutilated head. Outraged, he charged at him. Just before he killed Kyyushi, Brone charged in and rammed his head into the wall. Worried, he decided to forget the young pup, and headed out to ohu. He wasn't seen for some time until he was seen judging on who's going to be his platoon leaders. His disition was 4 generals. The generals were Buck from Shikoku, Fang from Hokkaido, Byakeren from Tibet, and Rogure from the island of Kyushu. After deciding, he gave each general 30 Dogs under their command, and they continued off to ohu. One his way, he meets a old dog named Omashu. Resse tells him to step aside to let them threw, but the old dog refused, and Resse kills him with one, quick bite. He wasn't seen until later on. Betrayed by his own comrades Resse's group had finally made it to ohu. And began invading ohu and toke it as his own. When he taken ohu, he assigned his platoon leaders on patrol. But one of his generals, Buck challenged him to a death match. He accepts his challenge and Resse and buck fought. The battle didn't last very long. And Resse threw buck into a raging river, drowning him. 2 days after the fight, Byakeren told him about Fang and Sei, banishing him as a result. The final battle Resse was ready for Kyyushi when the time came. At first, it seemed Kyyushi was winning, until Resse bit him on the head. Resse seemed proud of himself. But when Kyyushi got up, Resse was simply enraged. But he was too weak to move. Then Kyyushi ripped out his Iron fangs. It seems to be a deadly De-ja-vu to Resse. Because he cant fight right without his fangs. But before Kyyushi can finish Resse off, A human hunter came in and shot the Dobermin in the head. Killing him instantly. Category:Ginga Kyyushi characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Deceased (Killed by Human) Category:Dobermins